nobody, touches what's mine
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Brody hits on Rachel. Quinn hits Brody. (Prompt)


AN - prompt; Brody hits on Rachel. Quinn hits Brody.

* * *

Rachel paused quickly form doing her barre exercises, she felt eyes on her. Whipping around she caught sight of Brody, Cassandra's student teaching assistant. "Hey Brody, can I help you?", Rachel asked going to back to her exercises. Walking closer to the petite brunette Brody replied "No, I'm fine just watching" he smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted any tutoring in tango, you said you wanted to be the best, and its one of my best genres?" Rachel faced the boy. "Sure, that'd be wonderful Brody. Give me your number and I shall text you my availability, however I am working on my ballet at the moment and I would prefer to be alone.", after exchanging numbers Brody left the little diva alone.

* * *

Settling down on her bed, Rachel logged into skype. Accepting the call straight away Rachel smiled as a beautiful blonde angel appeared on the screen. "Hey baby", Rachel smiled and bit her lip. "Hello there beautiful", Quinn replied "I miss you RaeRae", the blonde pouted at the screen. "I know baby, but you're here in 4 days", Rachel giggled as Quinn raised her eyebrow in her 'HBIC' manner. During the conversation Rachel began texting Brody about her availability and both NYADA students had agreed to practise on friday before Quinn arrived so that the girl could meet her at the college. However somehow Brody seemed to get the wrong message. Rachel frowned at her phone quickly, not quick enough. "Baby what's wrong?", Quinn asked. "Oh, its nothing baby". "No go on?" Quinn replied her voice laced with authority. "Just, like I said Brody's going to help me with my tango, and well.. He just said something, inappropriate" "Like?" Quinn took a deep breath. "That I'm very sexy, and he can't wait to be pushed up against me." Rachel avoided the screen. "Right". Quinn grinded her teeth. "Baby I'm sorry, I told him about us and you and -", "Rae, don't apologize, its not your fault you're so sexy. He however needs to back off". "I just told him that". "Good, now, I love you very much, but I've got an early lecture. And its late. Text me?" After a short and sweet goodbye both girls logged off skype, and continued texting till one or the other fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel was now dreading this 'lesson', Brody had been sending her suggestive, flirty texts the entire week but she decided to ignore them since she really needed to impress Cassie. After about an hour the two young adults took a break. "Rachel, you're being too.. Stiff" Brody commented. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked back into the centre of the room. "Come on then. Break over." Brody walked over to the brunette and hit play on the controller. After what was the best run of their routine, Brody grabbed the brunette and pulled her closer into a 'heated' kiss. Rachel pulled away from the boy and gave him a swift slap in the face. Grabbing her stuff Rachel ran out of the studio, and out of the building, finally stopping on a bench outside the school.

* * *

Quinn pulled her suitcase along the sidewalk up to NYADA, and she saw a very familiar brunette sat on a bench, with her knee's pulled up to her chest. Breaking into a small jog Quinn reached her girlfriend and wrapped herself around the girl. "Why are you crying princess?", she whispered into the girl. "I- I- .. Brody kissed me", the girl broke into more sobs, her body shaking. "I'm sorry what?", Quinn asked trying to keep cool. Rachel continued crying. "Rachel, please repeat what you just said, I think I misheard you". Taking a deep breath Rachel looked up at the blonde with watery eyes. "Brody, kissed me but I slapped him and ran out". Quinn jumped up. "Where the fuck is he?!" She whispered angrily. Brody ran out onto the street, and saw Rachel with Quinn. Trying to run back into the school without being caught Brody thought he'd just gotten away with it. "Weston, get the fuck over here RIGHT now". Quinn was in full HBIC mode. NOBODY touched what was hers. Brody froze and could feel the blonde ex-cheerio walking toward him. "Who the fuck do you think you are Weston?!" No reply. "You kissed MY girlfriend". No reply again, this made Quinn even more angry. Walking around to face the boy Quinn pulled her fist back and punched him square in the face. "NEVER, and I mean never, touch her again". Quinn whispered in his ear before walking off to her shell shocked diva.

* * *

"You are mine". Quinn stated before kissing the brunette softly and walking down the sidewalk to the girls apartment. 


End file.
